Shikamaru's Christmas Party
by bloodkunai
Summary: Shikamaru's dad forces him to make a christmas party. How can he when it is such a drag?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps. my new story i was talkin about is here. Well I'll give you a quick idea summary and my sis and me will think k.

Ages and characters/summary

Naruto:14 Sakura:13 Sasuke:14 Hinata:13 Kiba:14 Shino:14 Shikamaru:14 Ino:13 Choji:14 Tenten:14 Lee:15 Neji:15 Kakashi:27 Kurenai:29 Asuma:27 Tsunade:51 Anko:26 Gai:27 Temari:16 Gaara:14 Kankuro:16 Jariya:51 Iruka:27 Shizune:30 Shikaku:Shikamarus dad:36 Twist:Suprise Guests Preview:  
Shikaku:Shikamaru, are you going to do something for christmas?  
Shikamaru:No Shikaku:How about a party! Yeah a party!  
Shikamaru:No!  
Shikaku:You should go shopping.  
Shikamaru:Yuor not listining to me are you dad:  
Shikaku: Heres $200 to go shopping. Bye *kicks Shikamarua out house*  
Shikamaru: What a drag danmit!!

Thank for your cooperation. 


	2. Actuality is stranger than preview

Hi everybody. If you saw the preview in chapter 1, you can see that I made some slight modifications to it. I hope you like it. , a big thanks to my teacher Ms. Echols for teaching me how to use quotation marks correctly.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto 'cause if I did, it would be all about Sakura. Yays! Sakura.

It was a cool winter day and Shikamaru Nara was asleep, on his favorite spot on his bed until..

"Hey Shikamaru, wake up!" exclaimed Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku. He thought that lying around all day wasn't going to get Shikamaru any stronger (although, he did so hiself).

"What do you want dad!"Shikamaru yelled. "I just got to sleep and you had to be a drag and wake me up!"

"Well" Shikaku said "I thought since me and your mom were going out-

"You mean I have the whole house to myself!?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Yes,I do but only if you have a sleepover christmas party got it you lazy ass bub?" Shikaku inqured.

Shikamaru frowned at the idea of a sleepover and argued,"No,I just wanna sleep."

"Well, you better or you come with us and were going to an art show in China.", Shikamaru's dad said

"Fine" Shikamaru agreed finally.

"Good but you better have a girlfriend by the time your father and I get back or I'm kicking your lazy tail out of my house!" Shikamaru's mom ordered.

"Yeah yeah" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that!?" Shikamaru's mom said

"Nothing ma'am"Shikamaru answered."I'll get right on to it starting with the invitations."

"Good. We're about to leave so be good and remember, no liquor,sex or gayness. Only strait people kissing got it?"

"Sure mom" Shikamaru said

"Bye honey" Shikamaru's mom said as they left for the airport.

"Ok so I have to invite Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Choji,Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Tenten,Lee,Neji and the sand sibs. Oh and the sensei,Shizune and lady Hokage." Shikamaru sent E-mail to everybody.

"Ok then now for food." Shikamaru thought.

Sorry for the short chapter but I need more ideas for my storie. I will try to use all ideas but writing 2 stories at once is hard so it might take a while for the next chapter. I also need to make a new chapter for my storie "Sleepover Waveroo" so give me sugsetions on that too.

Thanks and also.  
P L E A S E

R E V I E W Nicely please! 


	3. Foolish woman

Wazzup peoples! I got a lot of good ideas for this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing my last for Chidori123 he sucks. ok and chidori123 is also a bitch.  
the next reviers will have to answer a question at the bottom. read on!

"Hmmmmmm?" Shikamaru wondered as he hurried into a tall figure blocking his way

.  
"hey Shikamaru!" the figure asked excitedly."i gave them all the invitation like you asked k?

"Oh. Ino do you have that money that I told you to get out of my banking account? I really eed it"Shikamaru said "Yep."said Ino"I spent it alll on the I love Sasuke store in the mall eeeekkkk!

"Retard!" "that was all the money I had for the next week or so!"Shikamaru exclaimed

.  
"S-sorry I got carried away but-she began "Forget it."Shikamaru stated."I'll ask Temari for some money and then we'll go shopping .you can go home cause I don't need your assistance anymore."he said in an annoyed tone.

"WAHHHHH!" Ino cried as she ran all the way home.

"Did I say something wrong?"Shikamaru asked Naruto,because all team 7 was watching the fray.

"Yeah."replied Sakura"You just made my best friend feel misirable and your gonna pay

"  
"Lesbo." Naruto whisperd to the others.

"Naruto, you've just sealed all of you guy's fate

"  
"Oh crap!" Sasuke yelled as he and Kakashi tried to get away

.  
Sakura grabbed them and as the beating occoured, screams could be heard in London,France.

2 houres later: "So men what have we learned today?" Naruto asked while rubbing a rather large bump on his head.

"Always piss off Sakura!"Sasuke cried while smiling big at his new hickey.

"Hey Naruto."Shikamaru asked."Mabye that is where Ino got her hickey.

"Shh!" Naruto whispered."We have party work to do. And with that they all set off to find the hotel that the sand siblings were staying in.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I need more ideas for my story. I will try to use all ideas but writing 2 stories at once is hard so it might take a while for the next chapter. I also need to make a new chapter for my storie "Sleepover Waveroo" so give me sugsetions on that too.**_

_**Thanks and also.  
P L E A S E**_

_**R E V I E W Nicely please!**_

_**ok so what i want to know is what pairings should i have. other than shikaino and and sasusaku?**_


	4. author note

Wazzup peoples! I got a lot of good ideas for this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing my last for Chidori123 he sucks. ok and chidori123 is also a bitch.  
the next reviers will have to answer a question at the bottom. read on!

Heh! since it is almost christmas, i should wrap this up. But it is very hard for people with low attention spans to write so many stories so it might not b finished to February. Merry christmas and a Happy New Year!

Sorry people but i am not making a new chapter till i get 10 reviews. thaat is all.  
S

Thanks and also.  
P L E A S E

R E V I E W Nicely please!

ok so what i want to know is what pairings should i have. other than shikaino and and sasusaku? 


	5. The party Begins

Wazzup peoples! I got a lot of good ideas for this new chapter. -  
Heh! since it is almost christmas, i should wrap this up. But it is very hard for people with low attention spans to write so many stories so it might not b finished to February. Merry christmas and a Happy New Year!

Shikamaru sighed as he walk home sisde by side with Naruto with the party supplies. He unlocked his door and they walked in. They set up all the food and party favors.

"Naruto, thanks for helping me with the stuff." Shikamaru said " I never thought I would need to bring someone with me to carry all this bullshit"

"No hay problema!" Naruto answered in a spanish tone.

"Naruto, if we are in Japan, how do you know sapnish?"

"I watch Dora you idiot. I also watch Deigo. RESCUE PACK! YO!"

"Why do I have to put up with this?" Shikamaru thought. " Nobody else does." He sighed as he hung party invitations on a kunai and threw them through the window in perfect alignment as they all stabbed through every door of his freinds.

"Good. Now go take a shower at hom and get dressed up and come back at five since the party starts at six. I'll need some help setting up." Shikamaru said as he walked up the stairs to take a wash and change clothes.

"Right! I'll be back in 1 hour!" Naruto yelled as he flashed out of the room and ran to his apartment.

1 Hour Later -  
"Alright it's 5:47 and we just finished fixing up Naruto." Shikamaru said. "You wait at the door and take up the invitations so nobody unexpected comes. If anybody without a invitation shows up call me"

Naruto nodded and marched to the door, and after five minutes, he saw his first invitee.

"Naruto, hey!" Sakura cried " If your the door gaurd, here is Sasuke's and my invitation." She handed him the invites and walked in, pulling Sasuke along. Sasuke had the "help me" look as he looked at Naruto.

"Lame!" Naruto said as he laughed at Sasuke espression. Sasuke frowned and suddenly look muderous. "Wait till tommorrow dobe." he mouthed. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and he slammed the door in Sasuke's face causing an "Ow!" from the raven haired boy.

Naruto snickered and as the last thirty minutes passed, all the guests arrived. Hinata and Naruto sat on th couch eating off the same peice of chocolate. While Gaara ,Temari and Kankuro sat down eating wings. Shino was dancing with his newfound girlfriend, Omika, Tenten was sweatdropping as a fight over who shoud dance with her unfolded with Lee and Neji, Sasuke, who was finally enjoyin the party, was dancing with Sakura, Kiba was dancing with Omika's sister, Ukura, Choji was eating chips and Shikamaru was looking for Ino.

Shikamaru spotted Ino and ran to her." Ino, I am sorry for what I did yesterday. Please forgive me Ino. I lo-" He was cutoff as someone knocked on the door. It was........TBC

-  
OK! Give me some Ideas for my next chapter please. Mabye those reviews will make me add chapters faster. Oh and sorry for the cliffy.

Thanks and also.  
P L E A S E

R E V I E W Nicely please! 


	6. I'll handle this literally

Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on a writers block for this story. I read a lot of stories where people put themselves in it. So I decided to as well. Anyways, let chapter 5 begin!

The guest was....me!

"Ok everyone, I was just thinking about how I was going to change this party." I said with much authority.  
"One idea is to make this into a christmas sleepover and since it is December 22, you will be here until Christmas morning.

Shikamaru didn't seem to like this idea. He walked up to me and gave me a death glare and aimed a weak punch at my chest.

I then grabbed his hand and flipped him. Then I pulled out a Mg 30 and glared at the remainder of the rookies.  
I then pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at Shika's head.

"One false move and Shika gets blown to bits." I threatened. "Now go get clothing for 3 days and come sit in a circle!"I screamed.

Everybody did what they were told and came back and sat in a , Naruto was not one of those. I went to his house thinking he had chickedned out and found him with a giant backpack.

I then got a catsup bottle and put it in the middle. Then I pointed at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, you go first. Spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare."

"Whatever." Sasuke said then spun the bottle and it landed on......Naruto!

"He heh heh. Naruto, I dare you to eat a pound of chocolate in front of Choji!"

"But I didn't say truth or dare yet." Naruto said

".....Well that made me look stupid."Sasuke sighed while opening a bag of chips.

"But since I choose dare I will do it Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked while getting chocolate and sitting down in front of Choji.

"Damn it all!" Choji yelled as he smacked Naruto and then proceeded to eat the chocolate.

"Fat bastard!" Naruto yelled as he proceeded to go back in his place in the circle and spun the bottle. As the bottle spun, it landed on.  
KAKASHI!??

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "And are the other sensei here too?"

"Weeeelllllll......yeah all the sensei are here." Kakashi said. "Tsunade sent us here to monitor you kids and to have a little fun."

"Ok sensei then, Truth or Dare." Naruto said with a grin on his face

" I don't like that grin." Kakashi thought but picked dare anyway.

" I dare you to go and bring us all snacks...from burger king! And you better have money!" Naruto dared.

Kakashi sighed and teleported. Everyone assumed it would take awhile for him to get back so they decided to play another game while they wait.

"Lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Sakura exclaimed. She was secretly hoping to go 7 minutes with Sasuke.

"Ok well then." I said with authority "The lets spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to spin the bottle to see who they go in with.

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on.

Cliffy! Sorry I have not updated in a while. But the next chapters might come soon. But school is such a pain. 


	7. Night One: Battle and a chase

Okay, sorry for the wait. Summer started last month on the 25th and I've been places. I'm gonna update sonner though.

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on...TENTEN!

"Awwww cripes!" Naruto said as he proceeded to walk in the closet. Tenten pulled out a kunai and prepared to stab herself when Neji grabbed her hand and shook his head. Tenten nodded.

"Some day, but not today." She stated while walking into the closet. Screams where heard followed b y the occasional moan. Slowly, seven minutes agonizing crawled past and ended with a blood curdling scream. Everyone wince, thinking the worst happened to Tenten when she came out of the closet carrying a tied up,gagged Naruto with many kunai sticking to...places...weird places that we won't talk about.

"How about that." Sakura said in a smirk. "He asked for seven minutes in heaven and instead, Naruto got seven minutes in hell." Naruto glared at Sakura and crawled to his spot. He then tossed Sakura the bottle which she spun. The bottle landed on Lee. Sakura griminced at Lee's nice guy smile and pose but went into the closet anyway. Sakura was stunned at the amount of damage the other two had done, but closed the door.

Seven minutes passed quickly for Sakura and Lee. When the door was opened, it revealed the two to be playing Mario party DS. Sakura went to her seat and tossed the bottle to Sasuke, which he caught. He then spun it and it landed on Neji.

"Oh hell no!" Neji sneered in anger and disgust. A vien appeared on his head as he added, "I am NOT going in a stuffy closet with a guy, let alone the UCHIHA!

Sasuke also looked annoyed and jumped up, preparing to fight. I didn't want this to happen, so I had to intervene. I pulled out a tomato and held it in front of Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke, here boy!" I cooed while holding onto my dignity. "I got a nice juicy tomato for you."

"I am NOT a dog!" Sasuke snarled and turned around, arms crossed. But pretty soon, hunger overcame him and he pounced, grabbing the fruit. (Yes, tomatoes are fruit.) Everybody stared expressionlessly at the Uchiha until he finally realised what he was doing. He quickly sat down and that was the end of Seven minutes in heaven.

But before boredom overcame us, Kakashi and Asuma appeared out of nowhere bearing burgers, fries, shakes, and chiken fries(delicious). After dinner, we all decided we could play one more game before bedtime. Since Shikamaru's house was so big, Hinata suggested Hide-& Seek. The senseis agreed that they would seek, seeing that the were MUCH more skilled at tracking then their students. So the cleaned up and the game began.

Pretty soon, the only people left to catch were Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Me and Hinata. Kakashi made some clones since the Jonin looked for the students in shifts. There were four clones plus the real Kakashi who was gaurding base. Sakura tried to explain to the sensei why base gaurding is cheating, but that only cause her to be the first person caught.

"Besides," Asuma had said "trying to sneak past us is much better training." Everybody agreed with that. That didn't help Sakura though. Anyways, us remaining students had a plan. The plan was made when everybody was still in but it couldn't take effect until we were down to five people.

"Okay guys, listen up." I'd wispered. "When we get down to five people, we will have the clones chase four of us. The remaning person makes the real Kakashi chase them and then we lead them together. Then, we jump, causing them to collide and we sprint to base." Everybody was cool with the idea, considering if one of us wins, we all win.

Ten minutes later, my plan was almost a success. You see, Kakashi caught on to our plan and set a net trap causing all five of us to get caught. The clones dispersed and the real Kakashi proceeded to tag all of us. My guess was that someone hade been interogated into telling the plan to a clone, then the clone dispersed, transmitting the data to the real occupant. Kakashi smirked as we all tiredly sat down and drank some water. We then went to sleep and that was the end of day.

Okay, one day down, two to go. Any ideas on what I should do for the nexy day? Pm/review. Review are much apleased though. Also remember, it has to be a WINTER activity. No zoo, amusement park or anything that you do in the summer. 


	8. The great ski offensive

Well, since nobody replied like I said this will be the last chapter of this story. It will be discontinued unless I get atleast two replies for the question I ask.

Day 2: Date, December 23rd

Everybody woke up at around 7 and by 9, everybody was dressed and ready to go...somewhere. It was Kakashi who decided to go skiing. Also in that area we could go snowboarding. Everybody agreed to this idea. Sakura said that since she had experience with skiing she could teach that. Sasuke hed experience with snowboarding so he could teach that. We all took a roadtrip to Chillyberg mountain. When we got there, the sensei were nowhere to be found.

"Well that is just great!" Tenten fummed. "How are we supposed to buy our skis?"

"Tenten?" Sakura started.

"Or our goggles?"

"Tenten?"

"Or those cute little boots that have the little balls and match with your jacke-"

TENTEN!" Everybody screamed causing Tenten to whip around giving her whiplash.

"WHAT?" Tenten screamed as she popped her neck back in place.

"There is a store right there." Sakura said with a sigh. "And Kakashi-sensei told me that all the senseis left 50$ in their students pockets."

"Ohhhhhhh." Tenten said smacking her head. "That makes more sense."  
Everyone sighed and one hour later, everybody had clothes and had been taught how to do a sport they chose.

Sasuke was snowboarding down the cliff and saw Sakura skiing up ahead of him. He jumped from a snow ramp and landed beside her with a smirk. Apparently, this was a gesture for a race because Sakura glanced at him and also grinned widely. Naruto then appered between them and pulled out a blue checkered flag.

"Where the hell did you get that Naruto?" Sakura asked glancing at a blue flash in her eye.

"From the store. I had money left over." Naruto then raised the flag and yelled "GO!"

Sasuke flashed down the cliff and Sakura was about two feet behind puffing and wheezing with every push of her ski sticks. Sasuke still wasn't going any slower, and Sakura finally lost energy and soon was behind by at least ten feet.

"Ha, take that Sakura!" Sasuke laughed. "I thought you would've known that snowboarding takes less force since it has no sticks to push, you just ride. Therefore, you lost before the rac-"

Sasuke was cut short by Sakura slamming into him. Sasuke's gloating made him unaware as a fire had burned in Sakura's soul and she'd used the last of her strength to push foward and with closed eye rage, bust into Sasuke instead. Naruto watched in awe as Sakura and Sasuke rolled down the hill into giant snowball and passed a blue flag at the bottom of the slope. The ball then fell off a cliff.

"Aww man!" Naruto sighed in anquish as he watched the event. "It was a fricken tie!" Then he realized his best freinds where in danger. He ran to where Shikamaru was drinking hot cocoa walking behind a frustrated Ino with broken skis in her hands.

"Ino I have to tell you something I've been holding off since yesterday." Shikamaru began grabbing Ino's shoulder.

"WHAT!" Ino screeched whipping around almost whacking Shika in the head with a ski.

"The thing is that I lo-" Shikamaru was cut off as a hyperventaling Naruto ran towards the group.

"Shika Shika Shika!" Naruto called out coming to a stop a foot away from him. "Sasuke and Sakura fell off a cliff and they had a tie game and i wass pissed then I realized that they might be dead and I have the sudden urge to eat a box of honey nut cheerios!" Naruto gasped as he ran into the store to buy cereal.

"O...k..." Shikamaru sweatdropped and then went to tell me what was going on.

"I don't care." I said while sipping a strawberry icee. "This is your sleepover now. Away!" I disappeared in a flash of blueish yellow lightning.

"What...the...fricken hell!" Shikamaru screamed with boiling anger. " That little bastard left! Now I guess we have to go do something. Ino, get Naruto and some new ski stuff and follow me."

"Right." Ino saluted as she grabbed Naruto in the store and came back with new skis and a cherrio eating Naruto.

The three slid downhill and were almost at the destination. Then a heavy blizzard started so they decided to walk so they wouldn't get lost. They teid a rope around each other to keep connected. Soon they were tired and decided to spend the night in a cave. But unfortunatly, the cave got snowed in and they had to snuggle to keep warm.

"I don't want to die!" Ino cried, tears freezing down her face. She buried her head in Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru blushed and hugged her back.

"I won't let you die Ino." Shikamaru said in a soft voice and he leaned back and sighed. "_So troublesome for this to happen_" He thought.

Sasuke and Sakura:

Sasuke woke up in an awkward position. Sakura was sprawled on top of him. In a SEXUAL position. Sasuke blushed and pushed Sakura off. Sakura groaned and began to stand up but grimanced and fell down.

_"Her foot must be broken..."_ Sasuke thought and walked over to Sakura picking her up bridel style. Sakura blushed but didn't complain. He then carried her to a nearby overbranching tree. He reached in his bag and pulled out a 10 foot blanket essential to his ski pack and draped it on the branch. Then he cut branches from nearby trees and found twigs to make a fire with his Katon jutsu. He also gave Sakura his shirt.

"Sasuke...thanks." Sakura muttered slowly falling into a slumber on his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and decided to stay up.

With the others not in peril:

"Well I see a problem here guys." Kakashi said rasing an eyebrow.

"What is it Kakashi?" Gai asked putting up a nice guy pose.

"Well, I just did a head count and we are missing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata."

"That's horrible." Asuma remorced. "But we can't do anything until tomorrow so lets get home and drink hot cocoa."

With Hinata.

"I saw Naruto-kun go into this cave and I think I should check it out." Hinata said using byakugan to servey her surrondings. That's when she noticed that The cave was snowed in but also noticed a small crack in the wall. She transformed into a small mouse and ran inside.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Y-yes..." Hinata stamerred as she glanced at Naruto with a blush. "I came to see if you where alright. But you shouldn't go outside."

Cliffy! Okay review and tell what I should do next.


	9. Escape from the ski mountain

Well, heres to a new chapter! *raises drink* Anyways, for all my noble readers who are still waiting on that new chapter for sleepover waveroo, it is coming soon. But enough of that, here's chapter nine!

Disclaimer(I think I have been forgeting it) I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. I would be thinking of the next ACTUAL chapter of it. And I would be rich.  
-

Shikamaru looked up at the roof of the cave. They had been in there for hours. Surely the sensies had noticed their absence right? Well, unfortunatly, they paid no mind to it. They probably figured the others were big kids and could take care of themselves. Shikamaru sighed then yawned. Why does everything that happens to him have to be troublesome? For once, why can't something workout? He did want some alone time with Ino but Naruto just HAD to tag along. Although, his cherrios were good. But they already had some gronola bars and instant hot chocolate. The lazy shinobi looked slowly across the cave at the sleeping figures of Naruto and Hinata. He was to keep watch first. Then he looked down at the drowsed blonde on his lap.

"Ino...so troublesome, girls are." he muttered as he shivered to the cold. Apparently as it neared nightime, the temperature dropped dramasticaly...who's idea was it to go freakin' skiing anyway! Shikamaru decided to get out of there, one way or another. True, Ino was troublesome...but he couldn't let her and Hinata die. Naruto, he could live with. So, he decided to wake everybody up.

"Hey, why'd ja wake mia up ehhuh?" Naruto slurred drooling on his shirt. Hinata seemed annoyed too. She gentle fisted Shikamaru in the head...which probably could've injured the brain if Shikamarua hadn't fell to the ground as a defensive manuver. When they three shinobi finally got over their drowsiness and angriness at Shika, he told them his plan to get out the cave.

"Okay, here is what we do." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed a stick to draw his plans in the snow. "First, this snow drift is really big, so we have to hit it multiple times and we have to hit it fast and strong."

"Okay, so I can use Rasengan multiple times with my clones!" Naruto said triumphantly about to do hand signs.

"No Naruto!" Shikamaru warned as he grabbed Naruto's arm. "See, your rasengan won't be as strong with your chakra all split up. So, like I was saying, here is my plan...no interupptions." He glared at a bashful Naruto. "So to do this, first I use my Shadow Stiching Jutsu to soften the snow drift. The Ino punches it while focusing her chakra in her hands. Next, Hinata has to use her 361 strike on the snow drift ultimately weakening it, and finally, Naruto uses a fully chakra rasen-shuriken to destroy it ultimatly."

Everybody looked curiously at the pineapple headed boy. Apparently his over 200 I.Q. wasn't just a bluff after all.

"This idea just might work..." Hinata stared at the snow drift using her Byakugan to study the snow drift structure.  
"Well, we can try." She said while Shika got into his stance. He shot out 20 arrow shaped shadows across the ground then forced them up into the core of the snow drift. Then, Ino punched it, causing a huge dent in it. Apparently Ino didn't like her results because she growled and threw a paper bomb into the dent causing an explosion to make an even BIGGER dent. Shikamaru smirked at her resourcefulness. Hinata then struck the snow drift causing it to dent all over. Naruto then tried to finish it off with a Rasen-shuriken, but unfortunatly, this was one of those times where it DIDN'T work. Naruto's chakra exploded in front of him and he flew backwards.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Shikamaru frustratedly screamed throwing a kunai at the dent. Suprisingly, the snow drift collapsed on itself.  
"..." Everybody stood there speechless and dumbfounded as the last piece of snow fell. They decided to go on and not kiss a gifthorse in the mouth, which Naruto explained could give you horrible rabies. The snowstorm had blown over and outside, it was about as calm as...well as calm as a snowy mountain can be.(If you played Megaman Legend 2 kinda like forbidden island after you killed the boss) Hinata was about to head uphill but Naruto stopped her.

"Sasuke and Sakura are down here Hinata." the blonde explained. "We have to find them so we can head back up together." Naruto began to walk down the snowy hill, but slipped on a patch of ice and went slipping and sliding down the hill at terminal velocity.

"Looks like we have to save him before he kills himself." Shikamaru muttered.

"Right." Hinata nodded and they trudged down the hill after Naruto.

-  
Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura woke up in a semi-warm enviroment. It felt weird because she felt a body beside her and she hadn't remembered wearing two shirts. Then she thought of what happened to her and Sasuke and blushed lightly. She moved over just enough to turn to face him. He was staring back, his face expressionless, his lips blue. She reached over to poke him in the eye. His eyes followed her finger and he flinched when she succeeded in her endevor. She giggled and stood up, taking off his shirt and handing it back to him. He accepted it and threw it back on along with his jacket, and packed his blanket back up. Sasuke pulled out a honey flavored energy bar with nuts. Sakura looked at him strangely for his taste in snacks. He simply shrugged and put the whole thing in his mouth, letting the wrapper fall to the ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed. "We are in the wild. We do NOT litter in a creature's habitat."

Sasuke smirked. "What's some stupid snow bunny gonna do to me?" he asked pulling another bar out his pack. He suddenly felt a hot breath on his back.  
"Knock it off Sakura. I know I'm irresistable but I need space."

"That isn't me, Sasuke." Sakura said backing up slowly.

Sasuke gulped and turned his head slowly to face the angry face of a hungry bear. It glanced at the energy bar and sniffed its honey aroma. It licked its lips. Sasuke eyes got wide and he ran away right when the bear swiped where his face once was. The bear took chase after him. Sakura look after both of the runners.

"Wow, and I thought Uchihas never show fear." she grinned as she ran after him up the cliff.

"STOP CHASING ME YOU STUPID BEAR!" Sasuke shrieked as he tossed the energy bar over his shoulder into the bear's open mouth. He'd never had a burst of adrenaline this bad since a group of clowns started chasing him with pies and water squirters. The bear was STILL chasing him. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something. He was Sasuke Uchiha, and he wasn't gonna let no bear kill him when he knew just how to handle the situation. He pulled some thread out his pack and some colored bombs. Whipping around, he threw the thread at the bear and held the end of the thread in his mouth and infused it with chakra to hold the bear together. Then he made the hand sign for lightning and sent a jolt throughout the bear's body to shock him unconciousness. Was that enough for the Uchiha? No, he had to humiliate that bear. He threw the colored bombs. After a bright blast, the smoke cleared to reveal the bear with his fur dyed lavender with sky blue polkadots. Even his nails were painted hot pink with little hearts. Now he'd be laughed at at all of his bear get togethers.

Sasuke let the bear go and proceeded to leave, but a mass of orange and blonde rammed into him with such force, they went toppling down the hill into another giant snowball, getting the bear caught up in it in the process. Sakura, who'd been jogging after Sasuke, narrowly dodged the giant ball of snow, with a confused look on her face.

"Sakura!" a friend's voice called out to her. Sakura looked up to see Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru coming towards her.  
Saakura raced up the last few feet seperating her from her friends and launched herself at Ino.

"Oh Ino-pig!" she sobbed. "I thought I was gonna be stuck in this storm forever. I'm so glad you guys found us."

"I know this is a tearful moment for you troublesome women." Shika remarked. "But are you dense or just not aware that Naruto and Sasuke are barreling down a hill with a bear getting close to that frozen pond quick."

"WHACK" was heard as Ino bashed his head and the girls registered what he said.

"Omigosh! He's right!" Ino said. "But he you still have no right to talk to us that way Shiki."

"I kno-did you just call me Shiki?"

Sakura sighed. Turning around, she barreled after her two teammates, who were on a collision course with death. The others followed behind her.

"Okay, here's the plan." Shikamaru announced. " Hinata, you look in the ground with your byakugan and see if there's a route where Sakura can punch the ground to hit the snowball. Then, I'll catch them in shadow net trap if Sakura punches the ground. If not, we'll just have to wing it."

"Whatever, Fred." Sakura muttered.

"Fred?"

"Don't you watch Scooby-Doo?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed at her comrades idiotic conversation. She looked for the path that Shikamaru asked her too. Then she stood up abruptly, and glared at Shikamaru.

"You know I can only see chakra right?" Hinata asked annoyedly.

"OHHHH!" Shikamaru said. "That's why you didn't give us an accurate reading on breaking that snow dirft.

Hinata's eye twitched, and she was going in the punch Shikamaru in the nose, when Sakura said something.

"Hey, you guys!" she called from far ahead. "While you two where arguing, I was walking ahead, and I think that you should know that the bear that was in that snowball grabbed the edge of the cliff, and Sasuke and Naruto are on his back."

Naruto and Sasuke(plus Chuck)

Sasuke and Naruto were rolling downhill faster than the speed of sound.

"OW! My ears!" Naruto cried as a sonic boom popped his ears. He would have rubbed them, except for the fact that his hands were caught up in a tangled mess with snow, Sasuke, and a bear, who Naruto had recently named Chuck.

"You're ears are the least of your troubles." Sasuke said. "Look ahead!"

Naruto strained his neck to see ahead of himself. What he saw was a the edge of a cliff, coming up fast. Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled to break free. Chuck seemed to notice what was happening too, as he used his bear power to claw his hands out of the snow, right as they went over the cliff. Chuck grabbed the ledge, digging his claws deep into the snow and hauled the snowball up. Naruto and Sasuke dug themselves out of the snow. Chuck did the same.

"WOW!" Naruto said, his eyes shining. "I didn't know you were so strong, Chuck!"

Chuck, who was apparently annoyed by his nickname and by the fact that he was currently the color of a seven year old girl's playroom, sprang at Naruto. Naruto yelped, diving out the way right as the bear's claws slashed towards him. Chuck went tumbling on the ground, right off the cliff. Naruto waved at him.

"That bear had some bad manners, eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked scratching his head. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's just get back to the others." he said, pointing at the shapes of four people up ahead. The two shinobi jogged up the hill and reunited with their friends.

"Well, now that we're all back together, we should start back up the hill." Ino suggested. Nobody complained, and they all hiked back up the hill. When they got to the top, they saw that everyone else was gone. Naruto frowned, then he saw the sign.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Today is Sunaday, and this place is closed. But on another note, its the 24th and its also only 10 in the morning. We better get home so we can eat and enjoy our last day at the sleepover."

Nobody had a problem with that, and they hailed a cab to get home. 20 minutes later, they were at Shikamaru's doorstep. Shikamaru used his extra key to open the door. Everybody inside looked was watching tv and playing with Shikamaru's Wii. Kakashi was reading his book.

"Oh there you guys are." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. "Did you have a good time skiing?"

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Sakura screeched. "You guys left us at a ski resort all alone. We had to wait a long time just to get here."

"Whatever." Kiba muttered. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you guys are back. So now we can play the ultimate game of Lasertag Paintball!"

"What's that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Its a game in which you pick up a paintball gun and shoot it at those lasertag targets that will be all over your body." Neji explained. "On your shoulder, 20pts, stomach 25pts, on you back 50pts, and your legs 30pts. After you hit the targets, the paintballs -which are specially made, by the way- will transmit a signal back to your paintball gun, and the amount of points you have will be on your gun. Whoever has the most points wins."

"Alright then," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. "lets go!"

-Who will win lasertag paintball? Why does Neji know so much? What happened to Chuck? These questions(minus the last one, unless you want to know) and more will be answered on the next chapter of Shikamaru's christmas party. If you have any ideas on who should win or anything like that, then you'd better review of take what you get.


End file.
